Can someone call a medic?
by waffle8waffles
Summary: Kakei san is getting really bad visions that are making him pass out and he dosen't know why. will he ever get better? What will Saiga san think about all of this? Please read and review! rated t just in case.
1. The begining

Waffle: Hello! K, I've never written a Legal Drug fic so please don't flame me TOO much if someone is OOC. (Thanks!)

I need to mention right now that this fic is about Kakei-san and Saiga-san so yay for me!

There of course is a paring between the two, but just to warn you, I'm not good at romance stuff! Thank you! Read and Review please!

Note: This IS a crossover (XXXHolic), this fic takes place before the Legal Drug manga and I DO NOT own any of these characters what so ever! . 

A special thanks to Dane Soar for the wonderful fic idea!

(Kakei's POV)

"Are you alright?"

Yes of course I am," I lied recognizing the familiar voice, it was none other than Sagai.

For almost three years he had been a frequent customer, coming in every Friday at midnight. But lately instead of just buying a pack of cigarettes and then leaving, he stayed longer, talking to me about work, life, anything. As fate would have it, we became friends and then before I knew what was happing, we were uh….closer.

I feel in love with Sagai, and I will not lie and say I didn't. It just happened so fast, I was shocked and a little scared when he returned the same feelings that I felt for him.

"You're lying to me Kakei," he growled at me and turned my back to him.

"What makes you say that?"

I looked as if I was fascinated with counting out the money in the cash register, but truth be told I was holding my breath nervously.

"Because your shoulders tense up whenever you lie," he answered bluntly, I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why would I hide something from you," I answered coolly and I was rewarded by Saiga chuckling.

"Because you're positively evil, that's why."

I couldn't help but smile at his comment and as if he could sense me smiling, Saiga kissed my neck softly.

"Who's evil now," I commented to him as he decided to mutter vulgar comments into my neck.

"Oh my you seem rather lively tonight, I'm afraid I have to wake up early tomorrow, so I can't play with you."

I was rewarded by a grunt of disapproval, "why do you have to wake up early, come on."

As much as it hurt me to refuse him (which I rarely did), I broke away from his embrace and said with a weak smile, " I haven't feeling all that well lately, so I think I might turn in early, alright?"

Saiga's eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs and he looked at me with a worried face.

"You don't feel well? What's bothering you?"

Even though I had no desire to tell him why I was in so much pain I just answered bluntly, "I just have a small headache, that's all."

I didn't want to worry Saiga with my problem because as it turns out, my 'small headache' was actually a big deal. When I felt a vision coming I would see only foggy images and then I would pass out from the pain of the vision, they were starting to get more frequent and more painful then before. I was really becoming worried, but there wasn't much I could do, I certainly couldn't let Saiga worry about me, no matter how much I wanted him to.

I rubbed my arms nervously but suddenly my head snapped up attentively, I felt a vision. The familiar floating sensation that made me feel numb to reality and a blurry image appeared, what was it?

A bottle?

It was some kind of medicine bottle, but what was it for?

Before I could really make sense of the unclear image blackness was clouding my vision as I began to fall. The last thing I heard was Saiga yelling, "Kakei! "

Waffle: okey-dokey! Thank you for reading this! Waffles for you! -

Anywho! I'm gonna post chapter two as soon as I learn how to do that! Ha ha ha! I'm so lame! . 

So, I ya wanna find out what happens to Kakei-san, then I hope you can be patient! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer! . Thank you!


	2. Fluff and all that cute stuff

Can someone call a medic?

Waffle; ok, thanks for still hanging in there and reading this! THANK YOU! Anyway, I want to give out a big thanks to Dane Soar for the fanfic idea and as always, she puts up with my nonsense!

Dolphindreamer: why thank you so much! I only own the first book so I tried my hardest to get Saiga-san and Kaieki-san's personality right! . Thanks for the direction on how to post chapters, I can so use it! I'll try to update as soon as I get the second!

Kanetsuki: This actually isn't my first fic, but I've never gotten this many reviews before! Yeah, I don't see many Kakei POV's but I thought it would be fun, but frankly, it's a lot harder than I thought. Ha ha ha! (Like I said before:) I'm not really good at relationship stuff, so I had to try extra hard to try and make them act like CLAMP makes them in the manga…it was interesting! - I'll try my hardest in these next chapters! Thank you so much!

Earnest InBerlin: I love the paring of Kakei-san and Saiga-san too! They are so insanely awesomeness together! I know I like the other two, but NO one compares to Kakei-san and Saiga-san, oh yeah! It's romantic? Ha ha ha!1 Thanks! I really tried, but I'm not a very romantic person! If I got a dead flower from a guy, I wouldn't really care, see? That's how lame I am! - Thank you for the support!

Flying Metal child: oh thank you so much! I adore Saiga-san and Kakei-san fic's! It's very sad that there are so few……cry Hmmmm I should add that! Thank you! Saiga-san …….I wonder how he would react…..awesome idea! True true, you can never go wrong with the supernatural! Thank you for the support!

Shark Girl; Oh really! You didn't have to read it! Oh my gosh! Anywho, thanks for the complements! All these nice reviews make me so happy! Yeah I know I need to make it longer, but I always pick really bad times to write this fic! OH MY GOD IT'S CURSED! Uhhhhh Alrighty….sorry bout that, anyway, I really do need to learn to post junk, but I'll figure it out eventually!

Alrighty! Wow! I feel so special! I got so many reviews! I was crying! All this praise makes me insanely happy! . Ok, All my thanking took up a lot of space, I got my CD player so now I'm ready to rock! Yeah!

Can someone call a medic?

(Kakei's POV:)

Saiga, my Saiga…. I felt his warm body against mine, but I couldn't even open my eyes to see him, I wanted to see his face, to run my fingers through his hair, and to hold him close to me. But I was in pain, so much pain I felt as if my head would explode and I wished it would so I could just get rid of the pain ripping through my skull, but then I thought of Saiga, I couldn't bear to leave him behind.

I was floating in blackness and I was tired, oh so tired but a voice called out to me,

"Kakei! Can you hear me! Kakei speak to me!"

Saiga sounded worried? That was very unlike him, I wanted to hold him so badly, to make his worry go away.

"Saiga….my Saiga…" I moaned, Saiga hugged me close as if to reward me for answering him, he smelt so good, and I could have just happily died right then.

"What the hell happened?"

I moaned again and wrapped my arms around Saiga, "I'm so tired, please, I just want to sleep."

Saiga grunted, happy I was able to function.

"You scared me you know"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You were," I asked tiredly squeezing him tighter, I wanted to just sleep but I was curious also. Saiga was acting very strangely, but I was so happy that he was showing his affection.

"Of course I was, one minute you're caring on a conversation with me and the next minute you pass out, what happened to you?"

"Lately I've been having visions that have been making me pass out and just a few minutes ago I had one, the person who keeps sending me these visions is in extreme pain and their pain is being transferred through the visions I receive from them. I'm just want them to stop sending me these visions, I'm just getting so tired."

I was speaking the truth, I was extremely to tired to lie anymore and every time I lie to Saiga it breaks my heart, I don't like lying but I hate people fussing over me even more. Saiga is the only person who has paid absolute attention to me and he is the only person I didn't have to share. He is mine and I like it that way.

Saga's face turned white and he whispered, "visions?"

He didn't seem to like me to mention about my visions, it's not that he was afraid of them it was just that he was not used to me getting them. I rarely talked about them with him but when I did he would get very pale, I was somewhat ashamed of them, but that didn't stop them from coming so I just had to deal with them.

"Are you alright now Kakei?"

I nuzzled his neck to signal that I was all right but I still could tell that he was worried, now it was my turn to mutter vulgar comments to him and I knew he was trying to still be serious.

"No, Kakei, not now, you need your rest,"

I smiled weakly into his neck, "are you refusing me?" I whispered to him and he shook his head.

"No, you just need to rest."

I tried to respond but he silenced me with a grunt.

"Hush now, and go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, I felt safe with him and that was the only reason that I fell asleep right in his arms.

Waffle: Oh my goodness! I've never been so romantic, I'm really scaring myself now! Yes, yes I know this chapter thing was short but I need my sleep thank you! - All right! Thanks for reading and I'll post the next chapter up a soon as I can! Peace! Fear my shortness and lameness! PUHAHAHA! -


	3. And finally the plot begins!

Can someone call a medic?

Waffle: Alrighty, hi again! Wait, you're still reading this?! Awesome! my confidence just rose a few notches! Ha ha ha!!! I apologize that the last chapter was so short! cry I was really tired!! And unlike Dane Soar, I don't stay up into wee hours of the morning! Tsk tsk! Also once again I do not own Legal Drug (wait, did I even mention that? Oh well…) or any of the characters involved.

Also, I make a reference to one of Takei-dono's fic's (I hope I spelt the name right)

Flying metal child: Thanks and yeah the plot is slowly coming along!! I just don't wanna hammer everyone with the plot all at once, so yeah!!!

Kakei and Saiga are sweet together aren't they?! . 

Ok, as always, I want to thank Dane Soar for the fic idea and I really hope I'm doing the idea (which was insanely awesome) justice!

Can someone call a medic?

(Kakei's POV)

I awoke to Saiga humming some random tune and I closed my eyes, just savoring the sound of his voice.

I was emotionally and physically tired, but I sat up anyway, looking around at my surroundings. I was in my room, which was extremely plain; mind you, Saiga is not fond of bright frilly things so I only kept to the essentials.

An alarm clock that was never plugged in, my bed covered with plain looking sheets, a table that had a small desk lamp and a chair with Saiga's coat draped over the back. Plain as a hospital room, am I right?

"We really need to redecorate," I muttered rubbing my temples gently.

I wanted to just go back to sleep but Saiga's humming kept me awake and I just sat there, just listing.

Only when I heard his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs did I try to stand up. I was slightly lightheaded but I could manage, nothing to worry about.

The bedroom door creaked open and Saiga stuck his head in.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said cheerfully and I couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"How are you feeling?"

I was feeling very dizzy, tired and confused, but I certainly wasn't going to tell Saiga that.

"I'm feeling so much better now," I lied, smiling once again as if to prove that I was fine.

Saiga's eyebrow rose from behind his sunglasses and he answered bluntly, "You're lying again."

A smile of amusement played across his lips as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"I'm getting good at detecting lies aren't I?"

Saiga threw back his head and laughed heartily and I could feel my pain lessen ever so slightly because of Saiga's good mood.

Don't get me wrong, my head was still pounding like a drum but it wasn't as bad as before I went to sleep. Saiga approached me and held out his arms, silently asking if I wanted to be held, I of course leaned up against him, grateful that I didn't have to stand anymore.

"Kakei, about your vision, what exactly did you see?"

I sighed tiredly as Saiga wrapped his arms around my waist, comforting me.

" All I could see was a medicine bottle of some sort, I couldn't see anything thing in the background because it was just to blurry. Whoever is sending these visions to me is in need of medicine, very badly."

"Mmmm," Saiga answered back rocking slowly back and forth, he understood what I was saying and was just as puzzled as I was about the visions.

I needed to worry about the my visions but right then, I didn't care, I let myself fall into Saiga and just for a minute I made myself believe that he was all I needed.

My fantasy was of course shattered as I heard the bell of the front door.

"It seems we have a customer," I whispered into his white shirt, as much as I didn't want to, I broke away from his embrace and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be right back," I reassured him as I descended the stairs slowly, I wanted to make sure I didn't fall flat on my face right in front of a customer. Or rather customers?

Two rather odd looking girls popped out in front of my face and they looked no older than twelve.

"Excuse us but we're-" one said cheerfully and the other one cut her off.

"Looking for Kakei!"

I was a bit weary of answering but I said causally, "I am him, can I help you?"

The girls grinned devishly at each other and said at the same time, "Mistress will be so happy! Yay!"

I was a bit startled at their sudden blunt comment and I didn't even know who they were.

The two girls seemed overjoyed and began to dance happily.

"Mistress is going to be so happy!" they both sang in unison dancing around me, both beaming at me. I wasn't very good with children but I tried to settle down the girls.

"Now, who is your mistress?"

They both just smiled at me as Saiga came down the stairs staring at the girls.

"I didn't know we were capable of having children," Saiga said grinning evilly at me.

I smiled at his comment and gave him an amused look and the two girls continued to happily sing and dance.

"Kakei I think these girls are the messengers of Doom or something, I mean look at them," Saiga muttered with a hint of laughter in his voice, even though he seemed relaxed, I knew he was tense as I was. Being who he was he never underestimated and opponent, I suppose he learned that lesson in the past.

"Messengers of Doom!" They both recited happily, squealing in delight.

"What cute, darling girls we have," Saiga laughed standing beside me and laying his hand on my shoulder.

"yes of course," I agreed, "now you two," I turned to them, "what are your names and what bussniess do you have with me?"

Waffle: And so the plot starts to take form! Dun dun da!!! So is this better!? I tried to make the chapter longer, but it was still shorter than I would have wanted it to be! . As always, thanks for reviews and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Thank you and feel free to take a waffle on you way out! Buh bye! -


	4. Does someone have a gauze pad?

Can some one call a medic?

(Kakei's POV)

"What cute, darling girls we have," Saiga laughed standing beside me and laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes of course," I agreed, "now you two," I turned to them, "what are your names and what bussniess do you have with me?"

The two girls smiled sweetly at me as the bell over the door jingled, and boy about seventeen entered panting heavily.

"Maru, Moro, don't run off like that again, do ya hear me," the boy wheezed out leaning over to catch his breath. After the boy was breathing normal he looked up at Saiga and I, "sorry bout these two, they never seem to listen to me."

"Oh, I see," I answered politely back and the boy turned his gaze to the girls.

"Moro, Maru, you can't go running into Kakei-san's shop acting like you normally do, he's going to think you're some kind of physos!"

"We're physos!" Maru and Moro repeated in unison clapping their hands together.

"My name is Watanki by the way and these two trouble makers," the black haired boy glared at the dancing girls, "are Maru and Moro if you haven't figured that out already. I take it you're Kakei-san?"

"Yes I am," I answered looking up at Saiga wondering if he knew who these strangers were, he squeezed my shoulder lightly, so he didn't know them…

"It's very nice to meet you," he said politely bowing, "I was sent by Yuko-san to find you."

Yuko-san?" I asked, I had known Yuko years ago, after all I got things people needed and Yuko gave them what they needed, our paths have crossed on more than one occasion. My clearest and frequent memory of us was of playing Mahjong, she was a gambler by nature and would bet her soul if she needed to. I had an extreme talent for playing Mahjong and Yuko always lost when she played with me but no matter how many times we played a night she would always want to end the night with a toast for a well-played game, it really doesn't take a genius to figure out that she always got drunk. But as some friends do, we drifted apart, though I still consider her to be a friend of mine, I had not been in contact with her for years.

"Yeah, I kind of work for her and she sent me to find you, what does she think I am? Her messenger boy or something?!"

"Well, you do make a cute messenger boy, " Saiga purred and Watanki cried out in protest.

"Now now Saiga," I playfully scolded him, "don't terrize him quite yet, I still need to find out what Yuko-san wants."

Saiga grinned at me and I smiled back, we both were like black and white, night and day, and sin and virtue, but I got along with him better than anyone else in the world.

"This itches me," Moro whined pulling on a choker around her neck

"Yeah it itches!" Maru agreed looking up at Watanki and pulling on her collar like Moro did.

"You're not allowed to take them off Yuko-san said!"

Watanki looked at the two for a long minute and they gave him a heart-warming smile.

"They are dolls I take it," I asked the boy and he nodded his head. I had never seen a pair of dolls like those two before and I had only read about them in books but I had never seen them alive and moving, the dolls could easily pass off as humans despite their empty eyes. So making a very wild guess, I suppose those collars were to enable them to come into my store without them coming to harm, but that boy, Watanki, I could sense that he was human, but one with a very interesting gift.

I smiled at my guests as Saiga yawned, obviously bored with this conversation, I know he really didn't care about Yuko-san but he was putting up with my visitors only for me. He did so many wonderful things for me and there was very little I could do to repay him.

"Uh Yuko-san really talks fondly of you Kakei-san, but she also says you're a heartless monster when it comes to Mahjong-"

"He's a heartless monster!" the girls sang clapping their hands together and twirling around.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP DOING THAT!?!"

Watanki wheeled around to Moro and Maru, glaring daggers at them.

"Ahhhh he's scaring me!" they both squealed latching onto my leg and looking up at me.

"GET OFF OF KAKEI-SAN!" Watanki stamped his foot on the ground angrily and the girls squealed in delight.

"Watanki-chan is scary!"

Moro looked pleadily up at Saiga who looked at me, as if asking me what he should do.

My head was pounding once more and I felt a little lightheaded as I did when I had woken up.

I took a deep breath of air and sighed, my limbs were starting to ache and I was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

"Sorry bout that Kakei-san, I just sometimes go into small rages so uh-"

Watanki's voice seemed to be slowly fading away but he still continued to speak.

"-anyway, Yuko-san she really wants to see you again because-"

Not only was Watanki's voice fading my vision was dispersing into blackness…..

"-you know she's not herself these days so-"

Watanki's voice was completely gone now and all I was able to hear was a low buzzing, like a T.V. left on a channel you couldn't get. A small smile passed my lips as I felt the warm sensation overtake me once more, I couldn't fight the feeling anymore, I just was so tired of fighting the visions…I just finally gave in.

My body become limp like a doll's and I fell like a stone to the white tile floor…. My eyes were glazed over but I could just make out Saiga's form in front of my face, he was mouthing something that I couldn't really make out but he looked worried, my mind was so hazy and I didn't understand why. I felt a warm puddle of my blood soak the back of my head but I really didn't care at the moment.

Saiga soon began to fade from my eyesight and I wanted to cry out, I didn't want to lose sight of him, I wanted to hold him tightly, to just be left alone with him for once…but I was to weak to even speak, all I could do was frown sadly as I slipped away from reality….

There was no light, just darkness all around me and I heard a woman's voice whisper something inaudible.

Again the voice said something, her voice becoming louder each time she spoke.. ..

"Kakei, help me, I need you…… Kakei, HELP ME!"

I wanted to block out the voice but she wouldn't stop talking.

"Hurry Kakei! I need your help! Kakei! Kakei! Kakei!"

I wanted her to just leave me alone, to stop giving me these terrible visions, whoever she was, but I knew the only way to make her go away was to help her…..

Waffle: So, tada!!! I'm so sorry this is taking so long for me to update, me mom is being evil and I have to find a way to get around all the blocks on my computer! . AHHHHHHH! I hate blocks! Uhhhhh I need to apologize for this chapter, it's a bit weird and a little confusing, so just hang in there, it will get better! Anywho, I want to thank you again for reading this and feel free to leave a review! Thank you so much!

-

-


	5. a random flashback and dun dun da!

Can some call a medic?

Waffle: hello! Well, as usual I would to thank everyone for reading this and sticking with the story! Hooray for you!

And as usual I want to thank Danesoar for the fic idea!

Danesoar: yes, yes, I know, it needs to flowsigh all right! That just means I have to try harder! sparkles in background

Uh.. thank you so much! bows Kakei-san is a bit changeling to do, but I manage.Ahhhh I think I'm making him out of character! . 

You thought the bit about the dolls was good? Wow, ok .I didn't like it all too much I thought it sounded weird but anyway! Details details waves hand

Ha ha ha ha! Yeah! I'm lazy!! Yay!

So while I'm rockin' out to TRAPT and Evanescence I have to warn you ahead of time, this starts off a bit weird so….yeah! Enjoy!

Can someone call a medic?

( Kakei's POV)

Ding.

"Welcome to the Green Drug store," I recited, my back still turned away from my customer.

"How may I help you-"

When I turned around I almost stood right on top of Saiga who was grinning.

I put a mocking hand to my heart and said playfully, "You almost gave me a heart-attack."

"I wouldn't want that to happen," whispered Saiga laying his large hand on my cheek. I smiled sweetly at him, I could tell he was afraid I would pull away from him, after all, only days before, we had both discovered that we shared the same feeling for each other. Tonight had been the first time I had seen him since we admitted our feelings, to any normal person I seemed calm but truly I was probably a frightened as Saiga was. I wasn't used to sharing my feelings with others so I was afraid about how Saiga would take the news of our shared feelings. I had been clumsy for days, trying to think straight, to go over possible solutions to the issue tormenting me, but all solutions I had come up with did not match Saiga's behavior.

"Kakei, I was so confused a few days ago, I really didn't know what to do but now I've made up my mind."

Made up his mind? I logically tried to think of what that meant in terms of Saiga but I came up empty handed.

Saiga looked sadly at me behind his sunglass and said, " I really do love you Kakei, I just want you to know that and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Saiga then slowly removed his sunglasses and I chocked back a gasp, his eyes were like a whirlwind of emotions and sensations. Hot, intense, burring, angry, longing, sad ,wanting, all these emotions confined into Saiga's eyes. His eyes I couldn't even begin to describe them, they were like a nightmare and no matter how much I wanted to look away I remained to just stare in disbelief. .

" Now Kakei, do you really want to love me after seeing me like this," he grunted as if in pain.

I didn't move or react in anyway at first, then stepping forward I hugged him gently, burying my face in his shirt.

"Of course I still love you," I whispered to Saiga and I felt him relax, I brought my head up to look at him again and was greeted by him kissing my forehead., eyes tightly shut.

"Thank you Kakei," I heard him mummer, returning my hug.

I heard Saiga set his sunglasses on the counter and when I looked up again to ask him what he was doing, he pressed his lips to mine, I was taken by surprise but I didn't pull away.

I grunted softly, remembering Saiga's hot lips against mine and remembering how we got swept away in the heat of the moment, I felt no shame from that night and felt no regret for my actions and I know Saiga would say the same thing…Saiga. I really did love him with all of my heart and no matter what anyone thought or said, I would keep loving him even when we both have been long gone.

Suddenly there was a warm cloth pressed to the back of my head and I soon realized that I was lying on my stomach.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" A worried voice asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," a gruff voice answered back, it was Saiga's voice…….

I wanted so badly to open my eyes but I was just to tired to, I just wanted to lie there and just listen.

" I-Is he going to be ok?"

There was a slight pause then Saiga answered, "Yeah."

There was a long silence then I heard Watanki whisper," I' ll be back, I'm going to check on Moro and Maru."

As silent as a cat the boy stood up and I only knew when he had left the room by the door softly clicking shut.

"Are you ok Kakei?"

I had no idea how Saiga knew I was awake but complex thinking just wasn't something I was worried about right now so I didn't think twice about it.

"My head, it hurts," I muttered and Saiga chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, my head would hurt too if I collapsed on the floor like you did."

I could tell Saiga was trying to lighten up the dreary mood that hung over us but his efforts proved in vain and I didn't even have the energy to smile as his attempted joke.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, I just needed time to relax so I could attempt to dull the throbbing in my head.

Suddenly Saiga stood up his long coat falling around him like a cape, I slowly and gently tilled my head to the side, looking up at Saiga, confusion clearly written on my face.

"Where are you going," I asked and Saiga pulled his sunglasses down slightly so I could see his eyes that I hadn't seen for almost two years.

I'm going to find out who's doing this to you and make sure they're sorry,"ﾝ growled Saiga, his voice dripping with pure and utter hate.

He turned away sharply, clearly upset, I did the only thing I could do, I grabbed his coat and whispered, alright just let me come with you." ﾝ

Waffle: ok, enjoy! Woot!!! Read and review! Please and thanks!


	6. And away they go!

Can someone call a medic?

Waffle: wow, ok! I'm in the mists of reading Suki (by CLAMP of course) and it's a bit odd….one of the guys, Namiya-san reminds me so much of Kakei-san I almost screamed right in the middle of class! Ha ha ha!

Namiya-san and Kakei-san have both the same hairstyles, they both wear glasses and look frailest, and they both act so similar it scary! . But it's scary in a good way! Yay!!

Namiya-san writes porno stuff and I could imaginine Kakei-san doing the same thing!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yay!!

Anyway another character in Suki, Kizu-san, reminds me (of course) of Saiga-san but Kizu doesn't wear sunglasses which is cool and a bit strange! Hooray for CLAMP!

Anyway, I want to thank all readers and Dane Soar (once again) for the idea and letting me barrow all her stuff!! Yayness!!

Can someone call a medic

(Kakei's POV)

"Where are you going," I asked and Saiga pulled his sunglasses down slightly so I could see his eyes that I hadn't seen for almost two years.

"I'm going to find out who's doing this to you and make sure they're sorry," growled Saiga, his voice dripping with pure and utter hate.

He turned away sharply, clearly upset, I did the only thing I could do, I grabbed his coat hem and whispered, "Alright just let me come with you."

Saiga at first looked as if he would decline upon me coming but he easily caved as I gave him my 'puppy dog' look.

"Fine, but I want you to promise to tell me if you're getting another vision again, ok," Saiga knew once I gave my word to something, I would uphold my end even if it meant death.

"Yes, I promise."

Saiga grunted, clearly unhappy about me coming along, but he spoke no more about the matter and with one sweeping motion he picked me up bride-style and kicked open our bedroom door.

Watanki's head snapped up and he jumped to his feet, "Kakei-san! Are you alright!

W-where are you going?"

"Yes, Watanki-kun, I am fine," I said with a smile, "We're just going out, no need to worry, we'll be back soon."

Watanki sprinted in front of Saiga and held out his arms wide, as if that would stop Saiga from walking out.

"But Kakei-san, you can't go! You're hurt and you're in no shape to go gallivanting all over town!"

"To go gallivanting!" Moro and Maru sang behind us, not caring what Saiga and I were up to but just to make their presence known.

"I'm sorry Watanki-kun, but I won't find out who keeps sending me these visions by just laying around all day, I really hope you do understand."

My eyes became very sympathetic as Watanki just let Saiga pushed pass him and watched us go with sad eyes.

"Bye Kakei-chan and Saiga-chan," the two twins called waving with much enthusiasm.

I couldn't help but chuckle at their little nickname and I looked up at Saiga whose mouth formed a hard thin line as if he was irritated.

"Do you have any idea's on where we should start looking, Saiga-chan?"

I was purposely teasing him but for once he didn't tease me back.

"I figured that Yuko chick would at least have an idea of who the sick bastard is."

I blinked a few times then lowered my gaze, "Yes, Yuko-san may have a good idea for who is sending me visions."

Saiga grunted, not caring if I agreed with him or not. The buildings, people and noise around us didn't seems to matter right then as Saiga carried me in silence. I didn't mind that he was still carrying me bridal-style and that people were staring and pointing at us, after all, they probably thought Saiga was some kind of rapist carrying off a small frail victim… just the thought of that made me bite my lip in annoyance. How dare people not mind they're own business? How dare they even pretend they care? How dare they point and judge my Saiga?

"What's wrong, you look like you're going to gnaw your own lip off."

I looked up at Saiga who kept him eyes on the sidewalk ahead but I knew he had his full attention on me.

"Oh it's nothing," I lied burying my face in his shirt and wrapping my arms around his muscular neck. You could say I was self-conciseness about sharing my feelings with others, even Saiga. I loved Saiga more than anyone else in the world but my emotions are mine and mine alone, no matter how much I love him I would never ever want to tell him how I was feeling.

I buried my head deeper into Saiga's shirt wanting to drown out everything, even my thoughts that I usually fell back upon when I was troubled, but now my thoughts only seemed to be one more thing that left me exhausted and unwilling to face anyone or anything else.

Waffle: I know I know, this was short, AGAIN but I had to post SOMETHING!!! Just to tell everyone that I'm alive!! (Muhahahahaha!) And that I'm back with a vengence (just not for finishing this fic….sigh) I'm determined to finish this fic even if it kills me!!!


	7. tally ho!

Can some call a medic?

Waffle: Hello!!! Waves like a moron Well, it's getting down to the wire here, Kakei-san is going to ask Yuko-san for advice, while Watanki-san, Moro-chan and Maru-chan are back at the Green Drug store.

Saiga-san is a bit irrated and confused because he can't help Kakei-san and Kakei-san, well, he's just Kakei-san. What more can I say?

Sigh I've been procrastating, this chapter and or the next few are going to be really difficult…cry I don't like difficult! I'm lazy!! Lazy people don't like hard things!! 

So anyway, I'd like to thank Danesoar (as always) for the wonderful idea and having the patience to deal with my lack-of-updating-ness!! Tehe!!! Thanks!!

Thank you and please feel free to read and review!!

Can someone call a medic?

(Kakei's POV)

While I was lost in my own thoughts and Saiga in his, the sky started to rumble and pretty soon raindrops started to fall. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn this was a corny and overly dramatic story written by a child (Waffle: Tehe!)

At first the raindrops came down gently then the next it became a downpour, Saiga didn't slow his pace at all and kept walking down the street.

"Yuko-san's house, do you know where it is?" I asked taking off my glasses that were getting pelted with rain, it's not like I could see anything anyways.

"Yeah, while you were passed out the kid gave me the address, " Saiga grunted

I supposed when he referred to 'the kid' he meant Watanki-kun, it's really a shame we had to leave Watanki-kun behind, and I didn't even get the chance to find out what he needed, there went another customer…

"Saiga," I asked and Saiga grunted so I knew he was listing, "do you think Yuko-san can help me? I really don't think she knows how to get rid of things to do with the mind…. and besides I haven't seen her in years. She probably won't want to help me and if she does then I'll have to pay something just as valuable in return."

Saiga was quite for a moment then he spoke, his voice barely above the roar of the rain, "that lady better help you or I'll have to punch her right in her mouth."

Even his threats were cute, I knew he was just trying to look out for me and that's why I loved him so much.

"Aww that's very sweet of you, but I really don't think you should punch Yuko-san in the mouth, she's a very kind person, a bit odd mind you and a tad greedy but she still has a good heart."

"Good heart or not, I'll still knock her lights out if she doesn't help you."

Saiga was dead serious and that's what made me laugh.

"You do that," I chuckled and I kissed his cheek, he raised his eyebrow and a grin passed his face.

It seemed his mood had lifted slightly and I was grateful, after all, I didn't like seeing Saiga gloomily.

"Have you been eating lately? You feel as if you've lost weight."

I blinked a few times and did what I was known best for (besides my wit), I lied.

"Oh yes, I've been eating but not much, I just forget to eat sometimes, you know me, working the store all by myself can be hard work."

It seems all that I've been telling Saiga lately was lies. Of course I hadn't been eating, I was too preopied, I had to spend every day trying to monitor my visions and trying not to pass out when I had customers in my store. Passing out is so tempting that more than once occasion I almost passed on one the customers that happened to be standing next to me. The pleasure of knowing that you will finally be able to rest is so tempting I can't even describe it.

I never had time to eat anymore and whenever I did try to eat something it would just come back up; I tried every kind of pill I could to keep food down but my efforts proved in vain. My stomach was in serious pain but not as bad as my head, did I forget to mention that a gauze pad on you're head is extremely uncomfortable? Well it is, I am really afraid that when I take the tape off my head (that keeps the gauze pad in place) that some of my hair would come off with it. I think I also forgot to mention that I am very fond of my hair; I get very upset when people insult my hair and I absolutely adore Saiga touching my hair (and he knows it).

I closed my eyes and pressed my head against Saiga chest, listing to his heart -beat, it was slow and deep, just the rhythm of it almost made me fall to sleep.

I was in pure bliss, albsolute heaven, Saiga was the only thing I needed and I had him all to myself and no one could change that, ever.

Even when the streetlights flickered on the rain did not let up but in fact became like a roaring waterfall, I couldn't see anything but the inky blackness in front of my face but it seemed like Saiga knew where we were going.

"Saiga, I'm tired," I yawned sleepily, I was in serious pain still and the roar of the rain didn't help my headache at all.

"Then shut your eyes and go to sleep," Saiga answered bluntly and I almost laughed at his simple answer.

"Alright then," I muttered, and I shut my eyes but just when I was dozing off, I felt it, the fimilar sensation, the sensation of a vision coming…

Waffle: ha ha ha ha!! There ya go!!! Another chapter!! Woot!! Anywho, I've noticed that Kakei-san is very possive, he says mine A LOT which I like!!! Tehe!!! He likes his property! (no offence Saiga-san!) - anywho, I'm lazy and this is short but deal with!!


	8. living in Hell

Can someone call a medic?

Waffle: woot! Look at me go!!! I was thinking of taking some of the chapters and combining them but I'm far too lazy to do that, so short chapters they will remain! PUAHAHAHAHA!! Ummmmm let me see… thinking dum dum dum dum dum dum…oh yeah!! Thank u for all the reviews I've gotten and thank u Danesoar for having such patience and giving me the idea for this fic! Yeah!!! Go u ppl!! Yay!! I'm using Internet slang! Chew on that Shakespeare!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!! All right let's start this party!!!

Can someone call a medic?

(Kakei's POV)

"Saiga, I'm tired," I yawned sleepily, I was in serious pain still and the roar of the rain didn't help my headache at all.

"Then shut your eyes and go to sleep," Saiga answered bluntly and I almost laughed at his simple answer.

"Alright then," I muttered, and I shut my eyes but just when I was dozing off, I felt it, the familiar sensation, the sensation of a vision coming…

I gasped out loud as my body started to thence up. I saw Saiga look down at me and he mouthed something…I think it was my name…I'm not totally sure….

I could see a horrified look cross his face as my head slowly lolled back over his arm.

For a moment in time I was staring at the ground upside down and then the vision completely took over…

Blackness…. I was floating in pure blackness…not able to tell where up or down was…I was just floating, waiting, waiting for something to happen…. The blackness was just like water; I had no idea if I was drowning in my vision…. I mean my lungs felt as if they were on fire but I just felt…calm…at peace… was I dead?

Is this what people saw when they died? Was their last moment's just inky darkness until they got sent to Heaven or Hell?

It was really a shame I wanted Saiga to be the last thing I saw before I died and now I only saw an endless abbess, great. That was just great, I had all eternity to stare at blackness and right before I'm going down into the big oven down below I'm seeing black.

Black…. white…. night and day…. death and life…. twilight and dawn (Waffle: I made a Man upstairs reference!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!) …. Maybe dying in the dark wouldn't be that bad…. after all Saiga was like the dark and I really don't think that it would make much of a difference, in the dark I've always felt safe, like someone is holding me tight when Saiga is away from me….

I wondered how long would it take until I got sent to Hell…. I don't need anyone to tell me that I've sined so I knew where my place was…I was getting tired of waiting, after all I really wanted to just get this done and over with even if it meant I was damned.

Floating…. I was just floating in place waiting for something to happen I mean so far this week has been dramatic so I was waiting for something to really blow me away but all I got was silence.

Then suddenly I heard faint murmuring, at first I thought I was going crazy but then the voices became louder until I could tell there were two people speaking, I tried to focus in on their voices but I only caught bits and pieces.

"He's gonna be pissed I mean-"

"Quit gripping we need him alive and-"

"Don't talk about him like he's trash you-"

"-You oaf, don't you anything?"

I knew the voices were talking but I had no idea who they were, all I could do was just listen, I was far to weak to do anything else.

"I refuse to argue with you."

"Good that means I win."

I knew for sure this was Hell after all I knew no creatures who could argue so loud, when churches said you were to be eternally toutred I did not have this quite in mind, but it fit the torture category. The voices continued to argue and I wanted to scream, my head soon started to hurt, at first it was a dull throb then it became a pain like that I can't even begin to describe. Aside from my head hurting my chest that before only hurt slightly in the blackness now felt as if someone were punching me repeatly right near my heart.

It hurt to breath and with every ragged breath I took it felt like I was hit by a truck and it ran over me a second time.

"-Oh bite me!"

"You wish."

I was cerian that this was Hell I mean, I was in pain and my ears felt as if they were going to start bleeding any second, I wanted to trash about and ask for some other punishment, anything but this. I wanted Satan to pity me or at least send me somewhere else; this was going to drive me crazy.

I did the only thing that my body would allow me to do, I moaned in pain. My voice was dry and horse, at first I didn't know it was my voice but when I made myself moan again I knew it was my voice.

"He's awake!"

"Move!" I heard a gruff voice command and soon the voice was hovering over me saying, "Kakei, can you hear me? Try to talk darling, say something."

That was Saiga's voice…. did he die too? I was so confused and in so much pain it hurt to even think.

"Sa-iga…."

It was very rare that Saiga called me darling, he only called me that when he was caught up in the heat of a moment or when he was deathly worried about me.

I attempted to sit up but my body just wouldn't follow my orders…

I opened my eyes and slowly two people came into view, Saiga who was practically on top of me and Yuko-san who was grinning like she just won the lottery.

"Long time no see Ke-chan."

I blinked in disbelief, "Yuko-san? What are you both doing in Hell?"

My old time friend grinned wider, reminding me of a mischievous vixen and she crossed her arms.

"You're as optimistic as usual Ke-chan."

I managed a weak smile, "oh but of course, where am I," I asked looking up at Saiga.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

Saiga shook his head and replied, "You mean you were dead."

I attempted to sit up but I couldn't even lift my head off the pillow, "what? What do you mean?"

Yuko grinned her fox-like grin and purred, "You had a heart attack and died."

Waffle: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'm so FREAKIN EVIL!!! I love this!! I put in a little twist that Danesoar didn't even know about!!! Yes!! Go me and my bad self!! Cheers (you have no idea how many times I put u instead of you! Lol!!!

Anywho, I didn't want to make Yuko-san cal Kakei-san by his name so I got sort of creative, Yuko-san would think of something fun and bubbly!

Ooooooooooo!! Ok stay tuned for the next chapter of "Can someone call a medic?" it's milkshake time!! Woohoo!!! Meow! - Read and review, thanks and luv ya all!


	9. enter stupid freak who sends visions!

Can someone call a medic?

Waffle: wow, go me, I JUST finished chapter 8 and I'm moving on to 9! Woo! Go me! Anyway, if you've zoned out for all the chapters thus so far here's what happened in a nutshell:

Kakei-san gets painful visions

He passes out

Saiga-san is a mess and doesn't know what to do

Watanki-chan, Moro and Maru-chan show up in chapter 3 and they really need to ask a favor of Kakei-san but Kakei well passes out again (what fun)

So, Saiga-san is so frazzled he goes to ask Yuko-san if she can save Kakei-san

Saiga is carrying Kakei when Kakei…. well…. dies

Kakei somehow wakes up (and you'll find out how in this chapter)

And most of your questions will be answered in this chapter and maybe the next if there's another one!

Phew, does that sum it all up??? Everything else is just random crap! Tehe!!

Ummmmm as always I would like to thank Danesoar for the idea and putting up with my well…. Waffle-ness!

Also I'd like to thank you for reading this Thanks! All my readers keep me motivated!!! Please don't mind if the characters are a bit OOC, I try my best! 

Note: I ADROE the nickname Yuko-san gives to Kakei! Lol!! - I'm so smart!!

Waffle

Can someone call a medic?

(Kakei's POV)

I opened my eyes and slowly two people came into view, Saiga who was practically on top of me and Yuko-san who was grinning like she just won the lottery.

"Long time no see Ke-chan."

I blinked in disbelief, "Yuko-san? What are you both doing in Hell?"

My old time friend grinned wider, reminding me of a mischievous vixen and she crossed her arms.

"You're as optimistic as usual Ke-chan."

I managed a weak smile, "oh but of course, where am I," I asked looking up at Saiga.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

Saiga shook his head and replied, "You mean you were dead."

I attempted to sit up but I couldn't even lift my head off the pillow, "what? What do you mean?"

Yuko grinned her fox-like grin and purred, "You had a heart attack and died."

"I what?" I managed to choke out.

Yuko smiled and flicked back her hair, "wow, you're really hard of hearing, you-had-a-heart-attack-and-died, do you get it now?"

Saiga's head snapped up and he glared daggers at Yuko.

"Don't you dare treat him like he's dumb!"

"Ke-chan your boyfriend is a bit of the "all brawn and no brain type", heh? I didn't know you went for guys like that," Yuko sneered leaning forward and glaring at Saiga who looked like he was about to kill her.

"What is going on, " I moaned and Saiga dirvetered his attention from Yuko to me.

"It's all right, just go back to sleep," Saiga whispered petting my head gently.

"No, I'm tired of sleeping I want answers and I want them now"

Yuko snickered and Saiga looked slightly guilty, if it was any other time then I would have reached up and drawn him tightly agensit me but it was different, this was a whole different issue. This was about life and death, literally.

"You're a feisty as usual Ke-chan, I suggest you give him the answers he wants lover-boy or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

I saw Saiga's eye twitch and I knew he… well…hated Yuko with a passion, Yuko had a habit of speaking her mind at the wrong times and even though Saiga was normally a laid back person he was quickly losing his temper, and that could mean someone would die, which I hope it wouldn't be me, I already died today thank you very much. Dying once is enough for me.

For the first time I looked around, but there wasn't much to see, all three of us were in mine and Saiga's room, which had very little materials things…somehow the lack of things made me calm down.

"Saiga, what happened?"

Saiga looked down at me and through his sunglasses I could see just a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I saw you die Kakei, you had a vision and-"

Yes I remember that part…though I can't remember what I had the vision about…I guess it was too blurry or something.

"-You just kinda gasped loudly and grabbed your chest…"

…A heart attack…? I had a heart attack…

"Yuko says it was because of the pressure and energy the vision had, it was so intense that it stopped your heart completely."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of air.

I died.

I had a heart attack.

But why was I still alive? Why? How?

"But…I'm alive…how?"

Yuko stepped forward, practically pushing Saiga out of the way and she grabbed my chin and titled my head so that we were nose to nose.

"I granted your beloved's one and only wish: to keep you alive, so I brought you back."

I lost all ability to breath then and my head started to swim. Saiga? MY Saiga? He made a deal with Yuko, the Time and Space Witch?

I knew Yuko's ways all to well and I barely managed to choke out, "W-what is the payment…?"

I was almost too afraid to hear what we had to sacrifice. With Yuko to gain something you had to give away something equally precious to you. Many times in the past Yuko had asked to grant one of my wishes but I had always declined, knowing it would only lead to disaster.

I glanced briefly at Saiga who looked shamefully away, avoiding me.

"What is the payment," I asked once more. I looked up at Yuko who still had a hold of my face and she leaned down and whispered ever so softly in my ear, "your future."

My future? Did that mean only mine or Saiga's too?

I closed my eyes, which was not a very wise thing to do when the one to decide everything was practically on top of me.

"Explain," I whispered to her and she gave a triumph grin.

I knew I had taken the bait that she laid out before me but I was to tired and confused to care.

"The rest of your life belongs to me, to bring someone back is very costly so your lover over there gave up the rest of his life for you."

I looked over at Saiga who gave me a weak smile.

"Why, Saiga? Why did you give up the rest of your life?"

Saiga stepped forward and took my face from Yuko's hands, "it's because I love you, that's why." (Waffle: can I get anymore cliché? Ha ha!)

It was very rare that Saiga said he loved me in front of other people, especially people he disliked. I breathed in deeply and my eyes fluttered shut once more, Saiga's gentle hands came up and slipped off my glasses. It was a very odd thing that I still had my glasses on, I mean I thought Saiga would have left my glasses, after all I had them off before, I suppose he knew I was practically blind as a bat without them.

There was a small clink as Saiga set my glasses somewhere and he brushed my hair from my eyes.

My savior then kissed me ever so softly as if I would break, I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I was to weak. Lately I had been to weak to get…satisfied and it was beginning to bug me, I wanted to just spend a sleepless night beside Saiga but for weeks I've been sleeping for most of the day.

I grunted in annoyance as Saiga pulled away licking his lips.

"You brut," I sighed, annoyed that I couldn't do anything. Saiga smiled his wonderful smile that reminded me why I fell in love with him and he kissed me quickly on the lips, now he was purposely teasing me and I was going to go insane.

My pain seemed to dull as Saiga kept kissing me quickly, letting me have just enough time to gasp for air then I'd lose myself in the kiss, it was a repeating process that I really didn't mind, despite my body's protests.

"I don't mean to interrupt this moment between you two, but I have a life and I have no idea where my lazy assistant is! He's been gone for hours! Who's gonna make me dinner? I'm going to starve to death!"

As much as it almost killed me I said, "…..hold…on..Saiga"

Saiga imetally stopped his kisses but didn't let go of my face.

"Your assistant," I breathed out, "is his name Watanki-san?"

Yuko nodded and replied angrily, "yeah, that fool was supposed to bring you here but it seems like he can't do anything right today, first he burnt breakfast, then the clumsy fool trips and almost crushes my little Moro and Maru! And not to mention before he was about to leave-"

"Moro and Maru?

Saiga blinked a few times and then grinned widely

I smiled, those girls were probably still back at the shop with poor Watanki-san still feeling guilty about not being able to get our attention, he just wanted to do his job. Speaking of job, I really hoped my shop was ok, I mean leaving children in my shop wasn't a wise thing to do, I almost groaned at the thought of what they could do to my shop. My poor poor shop…

"Well, never mind them now, you're here and that's what matters."

Yuko rubbed her temples and closed her eyes as she continued, "so I take it you didn't come by just to chat and have a cup of tea. What can I do for you Ke-chan?"

By this time Saiga had let go of me and he was standing as far away from Yuko as he could.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, this was going to be difficult to explain but I had to try, after all it had taken this long for me to get here and I was finally going to get the relief I had been waiting weeks for.

"My visions, I've been having painful visions as you know and I have no idea who or what they're coming from and I have no idea how to make them stop. Please if there's anything you can do then I would appreciate it very much."

Yuko stopped rubbing her temples and her eyes shot open, "that's it?"

That's it? What did she mean by that's it? The visions got so bad my heart stopped for God's sake, what did she mean?

"Oh I thought it was something else," Yuko sighed in relief and placed a hand over her heart.

As if Saiga was reading my every thought he yelled, "spit it out woman!"

Yuko glared at him but didn't start a fight with him, "I was the one sending them."

"WHAT!"

Saiga looked as if he was going to punch Yuko.

"What the HELL is your problem! Do you like seeing people die! Do you get your jollies knowing you cause someone have a heart attack!"

Yuko shook her head but Saiga didn't let her say anything.

"Do you know how much pain you caused Kakei! He's been in nonstop pain for WEEKS! Do you know what you did?"

I had never seen Saiga like this, he was usually so calm, so care free but when I looked at him then I could see dark black circles beneath his eyes, he looked so tired, so drained. Like someone who had the life sucked right out of them…was I the cause? Was I the one who made him stay up night after night? Was I the one who made him keep a special eye out for me in case I had another vision and faint? Am I the cause for all of his suffering? Am I the cause for his anger yet he takes it out on Yuko? Am I the cause for all of this?

Yuko's eye slightly twitched and she drew and deep breath in, I knew it must have taken all of her self-control not to scream back at Saiga.

"You have to understand, I didn't know it would cause Kakei this much harm, I had no idea that it would make his heart completely stop."

Saiga scoffed but Yuko continued anyway, "there is no way to get a hold of Kakei, he doesn't have an e-mail address, God forbid he keep up with the times, and I had already sent Watanki to find him but that fool got lost each time I sent him. What else was I supposed to do? I can't leave my shop unattended; do you know how many people would try to break in? And besides I have costumers everyday and any hour of the day, I can't leave hear and Watanki hasn't the power or the skill to run the shop for a day, let alone a few hours of the day."

That made sense in a weird way but I had a question.

"What did you want? What was so important that you had to send it in a vision? What was so earth shattering?"

Yuko glared at Saiga and growled, "do you have any idea how bad a hang over can get?" (Waffle: yep, typical Yuko-san!)

Saiga and I both stared dub-founded at Yuko who was quite serious, I almost screamed in annoyance. All this pain just for Yuko's hangover? I had a strange iruge to get up and choke the life out of Yuko.

"I needed medicine and you didn't even acknowledge that I sent you a vision so I kept sending you them, I tried sending you everything, medicine bottles, my dazed feeling, the zoning in and out of everything, the pain and the passing out. I got so sick after I had my hangover, it turns out that I had alcohol poising and I tried to get medicine from you and since you didn't respond at all I had to go to the hospital; I hate hospitals. And when I was walking home I ran into your hotheaded boyfriend over there and he begged for my help, so here we are."

I was at my wits end right now and I was about to get up and walk right out of there, the only thing that was stopping was my weak state, I slightly cursed my weak body and all of the problems it caused me.

I felt the air tense as Saiga became enraged beyond belief, if he could have daggers shooting from his eyes then Yuko would have been a lifeless body with multiple stab wounds.

"Since I did you a favor by bringing you back to life I need you do a favor for me, since I own your futures you have no choice but to agree to this."

Saiga clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in annoyance, he knew he didn't have a choice; he "belonged" to Yuko now so he just had to do what she said.

"I have a little job for you Mr. hothead, after you send Watanki, Moro and Maru back to me, I want you to find two boys for me, there are bound by fate and they can't escape it. The wheels of fate have begun to turn and those boys are trapped in the tragic cycle. I want you to find them, to keep them safe. They're names are-"

Waffle: Dun dun da!!!! Chapter 9 is done!!! Finally!! Yuko tells them that they have to find the two boys that appear in Legal drug!! Phew…my fingers are killing me! Anywho!! I think there's gonna be 1 more chapter that just wraps all of this up into a nice little ending but I'm not sure yet, I have to fix all my junk on my fan fiction profile thing…So!!!! Read and review and if there's another chapter then I hope to see you again!! XD


	10. The end!

Can someone call a medic?

Waffle: yeah, this should be the last chapter so woo! Thanks for sticking with this!!

Ok, here's what happened in a nutshell:

Kakei-san gets painful visions

He passes out

Saiga-san is a mess and doesn't know what to do

Watanki-chan, Moro and Maru-chan show up in chapter 3 and they really need to ask a favor of Kakei-san but Kakei well passes out again (what fun)

So, Saiga-san is so frazzled he goes to ask Yuko-san if she can save Kakei-san

Saiga is carrying Kakei when Kakei…. well…. dies

Kakei somehow wakes up

Yuko explains EVERYTHING

Kakei finds out that Saiga isn't fully "his" anymore because Saiga now has to work for Yuko to pay her back for bring Kakei back to life

Kakei and Saiga are told that they have to "watch" Rikou and Kazahaya.

So that's where we are!! Phew…. Anyway this chapter takes place a year or two after Kakei and Saiga get the boys. Lol! All right! As always I want to thank Danesoar for the idea and letting me steal it and semi-destroy it!! Thanks: D

I think it's about time we got this party started!! Lets go!!

Can someone call a medic?

(Kakei's POV)

"WILL YOU MOVE!"

"Quit your screaming little boy, I'll move at my own pace."

"MOVE OR I'LL-"

"Or you'll what?"

I smiled happily as the two boys started to bicker and argue.

"You both are very lively today," I commented with a smile and Rikou glared at me. He was so much like Saiga when angered it made me want to giggle.

"They're just cranky because they were up all night," a voice commented slyly and Rikou glared even more as Saiga appeared at my side.

"WHAT! NO! I'D NEVER DO **THAT** WITH HIM!" Kaza screamed pointing a finger at Rikou; his cat ears fell back in disgust.

"How do you know, it could be fun," Rikou purred, sneering at Kaza who started shaking his head and screaming no.

"Isn't it cute," I sighed, "Our two little boys are in love with each other."

Saiga pulled me to his chest and laughed, "I think we have some incest going on here!"

"NO!" Kaza screamed jumping up and down, his tail fluffed out. "It's not like that!"

"Whatever you say," shot back Saiga and it took all of my strength not to burst out laughing, the look on Kaza's face was priceless.

"Poor Kaza," I answered sympathetically, "I believe you, don't listen to Saiga he can be a big bully sometimes."

Kaza looked up at me with tears in his eyes, he acted like a little kid sometimes, he was just so out of place here, but weren't we all?

"You believe me Kakei-san?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Of course I do Kaza-kun, Saiga can be quite a meanie sometimes."

(Waffle: I made Kakei say meanie!! AHAHAHAHA!)

Kaza nodded in agreement and Rikou shook his head as if he wasn't going to argue this time around.

"Speaking of being a meanie, I think it's high past time that we leave the kids to look after the shop for a few hours, don't you think?" Saiga purred loud enough for the two boys to hear. Rikou muttered something under his breath and glared at us, Kaza on the other hand went into a fit of franticness, knocking things off the shelves; his tail and ears fluffing out more.

Knowing all to well Saiga's intentions I couldn't help but agree.

"I think the shop would be ok, just for a few hours of course, I don't want a repeat of last time."

(Waffle: I wonder what happened last time…? Hmmmm…)

"I told you I was sorry like ten times already," Saiga whined kissing my neck.

I smiled, he had said he was sorry for weeks, begging for forgiveness and it took me four weeks to forgive him for the "incident".

I turned around and kissed him gently on the lips, "it's alright. So are you ready to go upstairs?"

Saiga nodded eagerly and kissed me forcefully.

"Get a room you two," Rikou snapped Turing his back to us and he began to move boxes to the back room.

"Uh…. yeah…. Rikou wait for me!" Kaza called running after Rikou, a deep blush on his face.

We started to deepen the kiss, not caring if Rikou or Kaza were in the store, it didn't matter right then.

"We should go upstairs," I breathed out between kisses and Saiga grunted.

Just as we broke away my cell vibrated. Saiga looked down and blinked a few times.

I cursed everything under the sun, how dare something as stupid as a cell phone stop Saiga and my passion! How dare that stupid contraption! I knew getting one of those infernite things was a bad idea!

I dug in my pants pocket and flipped out my phone; on the screen it read:

You have one NEW text message!

Open?

Yes  No 

Annoyed, I clicked, yes and the troublesome text message appeared:

Hey Ke-chan, im comin over soon so prepare urself!

And tell tht whipping boi of ur's to take a chill pill!

So I'll b over in a few hrs and b sure to have snacks!

Yuko

"Who was that?" Saiga asked, slightly confused and annoyed.

I shut my phone angrily and sighed, "that was Yuko-san, she's coming over."

"What!"

I put a gentle hand on Saiga's shoulder and whispered, "Yes love I know, I know. Just calm down."

Saiga bent down and kissed me on the lips. I didn't resist at all, I let myself get swept in the fast paced passion that lasted only a second.

"I don't like her," Saiga stated and crossed his arms defiantly, "I don't want her here."

I leaned forward and kissed him ever so gentle, purposely taunting him, attempting to cheer him up.

"I know baby I know but we'll have to grit our teeth and bear with it."

Now don't get me wrong, I really didn't mind Yuko, after all she was my friend but Saiga hated her and he was my lover. I was kinda in a fix, one of my good friends and my lover hated each other and I was stuck in the middle.

"I'm going to bed," Saiga growled walking past me and heading up the stairs.

My mind was racing; I didn't know what to do. The two boys were quarreling in the back and Saiga was slowly trudging up the stairs.

"Saiga wait a minute, " I called and Saiga turned to look at me.

"What is it?"

I stumbled towards the door and leaned heavily upon it. I shut my eyes and grabbed my head painfully, immediately forgetting his anger Saiga was at my side.

"Do need me to call a medic or something," he asked not sure weather it was ok to touch me or not.

"Are you getting a vision?"

I shook my head slowly, opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I think I'm in love."

Saiga blinked a few times and his eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Well, I could dull the pain that you're feeling, but it might take a while."

I smiled weakly up at him, "take all the time you need."

Even behind his sunglasses I could see eyes give off their amazing sparkle.

"What about that which? Aren't you going to be a good little boy and wait for her?"

"Well I surely can't wait for her when I'm this ill now can I?"

A huge grin spread out on Saiga's face and he answered, "of course, she'll just have to understand. Shall I carry you to bed?"

Not waiting for an answer Saiga lifted e up in his arms; happy he had won over Yuko.

"Hold on a minute," I said and I leaned over and switched the open sign to closed.

Waffle: All right. Phew…this is the last chapter and I want to thank you so much for reading this and yeah! I wanted the last chapter to be a bit fluff-tactic so yeah!

All right this is to answer any little quaky things about 'Can someone call a medic?'

First let's start out with the title, I have to admit, it's a bit weird title but I thought it was appropriate, I mean Kakei-san is always passing out or hitting his head, ya know stuff like that! So I thought, "hmmm they should have a medic on stand by or something, geez and thus there is where I got the title from! Woot

Another little weird thing is Moro and Maru, they're pretty crazy and I only own volume 1 of XXX Holic so it was kinda hard for me to remember how they acted, I just hope I did a good job! . 

Another thing, if it wasn't for Danesoar, I would still be all confused about Saiga-san and Kakei-san because she let me barrow (and later bought me) 2 and 3 of Legal Drug! Thank you so much!

Ya know what? I was kinda upset that CLAMP didn't do more of Saiga-san and Kakei-san, those two are my favorites! Don't get me wrong, I love CLAMP and all of their manga that I've read so far but I wish they would do more Saiga-san and Kakei-san! Those two are so awesome together! And besides, it was kinda hard trying to write a fic about them when there weren't a lot of spots where they came in!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ummmmm on chapter 5-ish I started to hate the earlier fics I did so I wanted to drop the story COMPLETELY but I knew some people might kill me so, thus it continued on…I felt as if I was just babbling on and on and none of it made sense or fit "right" so I was ticked and I took time off from writing it (and not to mention I was grounded too but…) I got back and I was ready to go!!

Well, I really love doing stuff form Kakei's POV, it's just really interesting to do him and I hope I did a good job on him!!

Yuko was fun to do because she reminds me of a fox so much! Double-crossing, catty, sly, yep, she's got it all! It was really hard for me to do her because well…I only have book 1 of XXX Holic and when I was writing this I didn't have the chance to ask Danesoar if I could barrow hers!! Lol!!

For the last 3 or 4 chapters I've had to go back and re-write it because I kept putting "lol" or "ppl", ya know, Internet slang! XD XD XD XD XD XD

All right! Thanks for listing to my babbling and please look out for more of my stories! Thanks and I luv u all!

Waffle


End file.
